The Troublesome Tale Of A Lazy Red Whirlpool
by Nara257
Summary: A story about an OC I came up with. Nazo Uzumaki-Nara. Rated M for possible future chapters. I plan on making a spinoff crossover series when this is done. Reveiws appreciated. (Summary Updated 1/22/15) A shout-out to Demonfox25 for the great ideas, writers block cured! -Kitsu.
1. Chapter 1

The Troublesome Tale of the Lazy Red Whirlpool

Chapter 1): A Tragedy, a Mutation, a Stain, and Betrayl

It was a chilly evening in october as two redheaded figures , a woman and a child, continue thier trip home from their excursion to thier ancestral homeland. The woman appeared to be In her mid twenties, standing a slightly above average 5 ' 11. She was dressed in a rather unnassuming traveler's getup, complete with a ragged brown cloak, but there was a subtle grace in her movements, the posture and sheer ease of her movements that identified her as a seasoned kunoichi to any eye that knew what to look for. Strolling next to the woman was a young boy, presumably around 8 years old with slightly darker hair, who was easily keeping pace with her despite the differience in stride length between them, and her apparent rush to get home. He seemed to be bursting with energy, if his impressive pace for his size said anything, but on closer inspection the blank, bored, almost tired expression on his face, coupled with the little hands in his pants pockets said otherwise. All and all, it looked rather odd, the uninteristed child nearly running just to keep up with the older woman's speedwalking, while somehow maintaining the lazy pocture and expression. Impressively, the boy wasn't even breathing heavy, despite the pace that would leave other children his age exausted after just a few minutes. Even more impressivley, the duo had been traveling for several hours nonstop, their matching cloaks fluttering behind them. After awhile, a set of massive wooden gates became visible in the distance.

"Finally, I can go home and take a nap, maybe get some barbeque on the way there"

The boy said with an exasperated sigh, followed by a yawn and a lazy streatch of his arms, despite being visibly void of fatigue of any kind. Suprisingly, the boy's speech was completely devoid of errors, and with the way he spoke, he would have sounded twice or three times his actual age, if it wasn't for the shrill, childish tone of his voice.

"Honestly sochi, why don't you act like a normal child and play tag with the other kids or something? I realize you find it a pointless waste of energy, but if you don't socialize more with your piers now, you'll regret it later when you find yourself lacking friends your age" The cloaked woman said in response, now revealed to be the boy's mother.

"Troublesome... Fine, Kaa-san since I can see your point, I might as well see if anybody can play shogi. Who knows? somebody might suprise me with a challenge" he conceded, before the duo reached the gates.

"Halt and state the reason for your entering the Leaf" one of the gate guards said formally, before the woman stepped forward and handed him some papers.

"My name is Yin Uzumaki, returning with my son Nazo Uzumaki-Nara from our training trip to the ruins of Uzugakure"

In truth, the whole "Training Trip" thing was just a sham. Yin had been the ambassador for Uzu in Konoha when it had been destroyed ten years back, her being the only known survivor aside from her little cousin Kushina, who was also in Konoha at the time because she was selected as the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki through thier alliance. Yin simply hadn't had enough time to go back there and reclaim the Uzumaki scroll library that was still sealed there, between raising Nazo and her ninja duties, and had finally found the time to go and pick it up. Fortunately, it was protected by the Uzumaki's most powerful seals, only someone that was of the Uzumaki royal family could open it, and as the clan head's sister Yin definitly fit the bill. They had simply taken thier time to make a copy of the library for Nazo, and seal it into a tatoo on his shoulder, as was tradition for the Uzumaki clan heir(which he was as the last male member because the clan was patriarchial by tradition), and needed to pass it off as a "training trip" to explain the extra time and avoid unnessecarry questions.

"All your documents seem to be in order, welcome to Konoha" "Arigatou" Yin said with a bow, continuing through the imposing wooden gates, Nazo close behind.

Yin and Nazo quickly made their way to the Nara clan compound, eager to get home, and Nazo eager to sit down and start reading his clan's scrolls. Upon entering were greeted by the current clan head Shikayami Nara.

"Hi sochi, Yin-chan, how was the trip?" he said to his wife and son of eight years, his little brother Skikaku quick to follow up with a sarcastic "Took ya long enough. Seriously Yin, you are like, three days late! Not even Kakashi is that bad for Kami's sake". As Shikaku was being slapped silly by his heavily pregnant wife Yoshino for being a smartass, a great explosion rocked the village's foundations.

"What in kami's name was that!" Shikayami screamed in suprise, before seeing his speechless family's gobsmacked faces, and following thier collective line of vision to see the stuff of nightmares. A massive 9 tailed fox had broken through the village wall, and was going on a destructive rampage through konoha. The sight instantly put him into "Shinobi mode" and he looked toward his beloved son and wife

"Stay here, I, as a clan head, can't just stand idly by and allow my village be destroyed" he said in a stern tone before turning to run off, before Yin grabbed his wrist .

"You aren't giong without me you baka! Besides, my Uzumaki chakra constructs should help subdue the beast, Nazo, get to the compound war bunker and pray for us okay? we are going to go help save the village" Shikayami quickly nodded, not having any time to argue with his stubborn wife, before they both rushed towards the rampaging fox in hopes of stopping it from destroying Konoha further.

As a terrified Nazo rushed towards the saftey of the clan compound's war bunker like he was told, he was hit with a wave of the Kyuubi's potent youki. An overwhelming feeling of malice and hate freezing him in his tracks, his raging emotions attracting the toxic Youki like a magnet, something within him snapped. Suddenly, his chakra began to grow in density and volume at an alarming rate, even for an Uzumaki, who were known for having dense chakra. Unknown to Nazo, his emotional reaction to the Kyuubi's youki was causing something extrordinary to happen. His bloodlines were fusing. The Nara clan's bloodline allows the user to impart a part of thier soul to thier shadow through chakra Infusion, and the Uzumaki's most prominant bloodline gave them incredibly dense chakra that is empowered by the user's emotions. By activating them both at the same time, Nazo ended up inadvertantly fusing his dense and emotionally driven chakra to his soul, enough to give it some degree of sentience. The results were astounding. Since the Kyuubi's youki is greatly attracted by strong sources of emotion, it continued to relentlessly bombard Nazo's chakra system because of his paniced state, and while this happened, his now sentient chakra condensed and multiplied, in a direct response to his desire to remove himself from the Kyuubi's influence. This created a feedback loop, the Kyuubi's chakra bombarding him progressivley harder, while his own chakra fought back, multiplying and growing denser and denser, until Nazo's chakra finally became so dense and so plentiful, that it actually overpowered Kyuubi's own, regardless of the fact that the Kyuubi had so much more. In the end, Nazo's chakra gained semi sentience, grew to above kage level amounts, and became literally ten times more dense then the Kyuubi's youki in order to compensate for the differeince in amount. Also, as the process completed itself, Nazo's Uzumaki blood reacted to the immense damage done to his chakra coils, and multiplied and strengthened itself in order to bolster Nazo's capacity for regeneration to mitigate the damage, thus unlocking the Uzumaki's advanced sensory abilities and the hidden solid chakra bloodline as a side effect. Regardless of his increase in regeneration speed, however, Nazo still suffered extensive damage to his chakra coils and burns over 90% of his body due to prolonged exposure to youki, so he promptly fell into a coma while his sentient chakra diligently guided his healing factor to repair the damage.

A few hours later, as the Kyuubi was sealed by Minato Namikaze (The Yondaime Hokage) at the cost of his life, Nazo's parents both died on the battlefield. Shikayami died entrusting his son and his title as clan head to Shikaku in his last breath after sacraficing himself to save Shikaku's life from falling debris, and Yin dying of chakra exaustion after having helped Kushina hold down Kyuubi with chakra chains long enough for him to be sealed. The fox ended up being sealed into Minato and Kushina's newborn son Naruto, after having been ripped out of Kushina's seal during his birth by an unknown masked man who dissappeared shortly after ordering Kyuubi to attack Konoha with his single Sharingan eye.

Shikaku, upon coming home after the crisis, finds Nazo still unconscious just outside the clan compound's war bunker. Thankfully, most of his burns had healed already, but the new clan head rushed the little redhead to the hospital anyway. He was determined not to loose more family that day

The next day, Nazo awoke to the sight of Shikaku's concerned face, staring at him from the foot of his hospital bed... 'Wait, why am I in a hospital?' the disoriented redhead thought to himself, before remembring the his mother sending him to the war bunker, the terrifying feeling of the kyuubi's influence halfway there, an intense amount of pain, and a rush of power, before a blackout. Immediatley recognizing his uncle's somber face, Nazo slowly asked "Is everything okay? where are my parents" Shikaku sighed, knowing that sugarcoating the truth wouldn't help the boy, bluntly broke the news. "They both died defending the village from Kyuubi. Your father entrusted me with the title of clan head, after suffering greivous wounds to save me from an explosion of debris, and your mother died helping Kushina hold down the beast. She passed a verbal message to an on sight ANBU for you, who just happened to be your friend Kakashi. He told me your mother wated to tell you to "_Read from the faded black stain in the heart of the Whirlpool's brain_" , whatever that means, and that she will always love you." Nazo was shocked and saddened by the news, but through it all his massive brain was trying to decode his mother's cryptic message. 'It must be important for mom to code a message like that' he thought, before pushing that aside for a while and coming to a resolve. "Remember when I said that being a ninja was too troublesome?" Nazo said, after a breif pause. "...yeah?" Shikaku responded, confused and impressed by his nephew's response to the situation "I changed my mind" The boy continued, before going back to decoding his mother's message.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 5 years later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'It's troublesome, mom, but i'm one step closer to avenging our home' A now 13 year old Nazo thought to himself, having just effortlessly passed the academy's final exam and accepting his headband. 'I just wish that you were here to do it with me'

(Flashback Start)

Three days after he was released from the hospital, Nazo could be found reading in his room at the Nara compound looking through scrolls of various kinds at a feverish pace.

"Read from the faded black stain in the heart of the Whirlpool's brain" Nazo muttered to himself softly.

"The only thing that could be considered the Whirlpool's brain is our clan archives, and the heart of that could only be the clanhead's personal scrolls, but what would qualify as the faded black stain?" he continued muttering to himself while continuing to read through various scrolls and papers, until he caught a faded flash of black on the inside back cover of the diary that belonged to the previous clanhead, his uncle Ryoku, did Nazo come to a realiazation.

"Of course, that last part was to be taken literally!" Nazo quitley exclaimed to himself, before looking at the faded black spot more closley. It appeared to be a storage seal, blood seal to be more exact, disguised to look like an ink stain. Intriuged by the prospect, Nazo applied a drop of his blod to the seal, and to his suprise another scroll popped out. When Nazo read the label on the second scroll, however, his blood ran cold. Nazo Nara had come to posess an exact copy of Konoha's blackbook. All of the dirty, underhanded, or otherwise illegal dealings that the leaf was involved in and could not be recorded elsewhere was laid out there for the current kage's convenience. Nazo's mind was racing at this point; how had his uncle come to posess such a scroll? and more importantly, what was so important about it that his mother used her dying breath to tell him about it? So, with his hesitation now gone, Nazo slowly unfurled the the secretive scroll. About halfway down, an entry was highlited in an angry red color, and Nazo figured that was what he came there for, so he started to read it. The date was faded, but Nazo could make out the rest:

_Today, Konoha received intel from our political liasion, Yin Uzumaki, that Uzugakure was being targeted for an attack by a three way alliance between Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure, because of a rising threat level perceived because of the clan's increasing proficiency in Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu and elemental ninjutsu. As Konoha has already gained what we needed from thier alliance, (one Uzumaki Kushina, to be the replacement jinchuriki for the late Shodaime Hokage's wife Mito), Konoha has nothing to gain from that village's continued existance. Therefore, I refused aid via messenger hawk and forcefully detained Yin for the duration of the attack, to prevent any and all casualties of Konoha shinobi In what will be a true massacre. I have commissioned Danzo's root to obtain Uzu's knowledge of fuuinjutsu for the good of the leaf village, and more importantly, to keep such knowledge from enemy hands._

_Signed, The Sandaime Hokage;_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi _

Nazo's eyes went wide at the official Hokage stamp next to the signature, and started to tremble with anger, knowing that if he lahes-out now that he would be detained and lose his chance for revenge.

(Flashback Over)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1.5 : Dark Discoveries

The next few weeks were kind of a blur for Nazo, doing pathetic D ranked missons with his weak teammates and useless sensei. He didn't even know thier names, didn't want to. As far as the Nara hybrid was concerned, the only person that was worthy of being on his team was his best friend and fellow prodigy itachi Uchiha; and he joined the anbu black ops. The only reason that Nazo didn't join also was because it is almost impossible to dessert anbu, and he plans on leaving the village soon on a campaign for revenge.

Anyway,

He wasn't totally mentally present at the moment , constantly conversing with his chakra's conciousness, he called it Kuro, about a recent development.

He had discovered, completely by accident, that he could control and manipulate a strange black substance with his chakra during his team's genin test. Strange was cretainly the right word for it. It seemed to appear from nowhere when he willed it, like it had always been there. It seemed to have no mass, as it wasn't affected by gravity, simply suspended in the space where he willed it to. However, it did have a definite volume, displacing an equal volume of air upon appearing. To add to the strangeness of the already enigmatic substance, it was solid, able to interact with other materials, but the way it reacted to impacts was odd. It seemed, after much testing, that he could change how it would react to kinetic energy, and apparently, it was an exeption to newton't third law of motion, in the fact that he could will it to simply dissapate the forces acting on it, or he could will it to reflect an exponentially larger amount of energy on contact. He conducted his tests with a ruber ball. He simply willed a cube of the substance to appear, threw the ball at it, and willed the material to react in a certian way.

The results were astonishing. He could throw the ball with all the force he could muster, and will the substance to absorb the impact forces, causing the ball to simply stop on contact with the material, and fall to the ground as if it were dropped. He could also will the material to reflect impact forces to great affect, If he dropped the ball from just a few inches above the cube, while willing it to reflect at maximum effort, as soon as the ball hit it, the ball would launch skyward with such velocity that it didn't come down. Nazo calculated that the force exerted on the ball must have been multiplied several hundred thousand times. Nazo was soon struck with an interesting idea.

'What if I use it as a shield? or as armour?' He thought to himself, pondering the pros and cons of such an idea 'I should preform further testing when I get home' He resolved, still going through the motions of weeding an old lady's garden with his so called "Team".

A few hours after the "mission" Nazo was currently in shock over his recent test results, having just completed them in the Nara clan private training grounds. Apparently, the material was simply incapable of conducting heat or electricity. It wasn't even a powerful resistor, it just simply didn't change in temprature unless he willed it to. Even putting it over a fire, the tempreture didn't change. When he willed it to change temprature, the substance would simply heat up or cool down with no discernable cause. It couldn't conduct electricity at all either, even when he willed it too. It would somehow ignore the presence of electricity altogether.

With no further questions about the odd substance that he could currently answer, Nazo decided to name it. 'Dark mass' Nazo thought, was quite a fitting name for the anomaly. Deciding to give his armor idea a test run, Nazo willed an inch thick layer of it to collect on his body, only allowing holes for his eyes, nose, and ears. The result was better then he could have hoped for. Apparently, Kuro could link to the substance and control ot for him as long as a piece of it was touching him. Since Kuro is made from a part of Nazo's soul, it could directly link to his brain. By manipulating the dark mass that surrounds him to move his muscles, instead of the other way around, Nazo could literally exert any amount of force he wanted on anything he touched, to a high degree of accuracy. He could also move at any speed he wanted too, without even tiring his legs, by neutralizing kinetic interference via hia armour and willing it to move him. He could even fly via the same method, willing his armour to carry him through the air. On a side note, Nazo soon found out that he could make his dark mass transparent, when it responded to his thoughts that it was too conspicuious.

It was simply perfect. The _kage-yoroi _ jutsu, as he called it, was the perfect defensive and offensive technique. The only problem was the fact that it couldn't protect him from airbourne threats, a weakness that he had no way to overcome at the moment.

'Meh, might make fighting a LITTLE less troublesome...' Apparently, Nazo even thought in a lazy drawl... 'Right, Kuro?'

'Correct, Nazo-sama '

Do you know what a rhetorical question is, Kuro?'

'Yes Nazo-sama'

'That was also a rhetorical question...'

'...'

'Anyway, Kuro, since you can react instantly, unhindered by my nervous system's limitations, and can link with the dark mass; could you please shield me from all possible threats using it, effective immediatley'

'Yes, Nazo-sama'

'Good, I'm gonna go to bed now, keep alertness at maximum efficiency, at all times. Being a shinobi is a dangerous job, after all...'

'Affirmitive'


	3. Chapter 3

The Troublesome Tale of the Lazy Red Whirlpool

CHAPTER 2: Revealations, Betrayls, and Revenge

As the weeks blurred into months and months blurred into years, a now 16 year old Nazo, who was now a jonin due to a field promotion after defeating an S ranked missing nin with only fuuinjutsu, was suprised when he found a note in his favorite training grounds from his old friend Itachi, requesting him to show up at the naka shrine for an urgent meeting.

'I'm glad you remembered me, Itachi...' Nazo thought, mentally going through memories he had of the prodigal Uchiha heir 'Tonight at 11, I'll be there, old friend...' He thought, before going through his normally daily training routine.

"Not that I had anything better to do, Itachi, but why call me here? We haven't spoken in close to 4 years... What was so urgent that you needed my help?" Nazo spoke loudly into the Naka shrine upon arrival, having sensed his presence easily.

"As sharp as ever, Nazo-san" Itachi replied, seeming to appear out of thin air before an unflinching Nara. "But to get right to the point, I need your advice. You are easily the smartest person alive, so I figured you could help. Also, what you hear will probably shock you, but I implore you to let me finish before speaking" At Nazo's serious nod, He continued.

"Yesterday, I found my friend Shisui dying by the naka river during my training session. He claimed to have been attacked by ROOT shinobi at the command of Danzo Shimura, who had been ordered too steal his eyes for transplant into Danzo. Danzo had planned to utilize Kotoamatsukami, the unique power of Shisui's mangekyo that allowed him to completely subvert control of another's mind, in order too take over the world in the name of Konohagakure. Fortunately, Shisui had been able too kill the anbu and escape with his eyes in tact, but slowly dying from his wounds. He asked me too take his eyes, to guard them from Danzo, and kill him in order too unlock my own mangekyo because he was dying anyway. At first I refused, but the idiot used it to force me to carry out his final wish. After this happened, Danzo somehow caught wind that his operitaves had failed, and proceeded with a backup plan he had concocted. He was somehow able to convince old man Sarutobi that the Uchiha clan were planning a coup and wanted too take over Konoha, In hopes that the clan would be wiped out on the Hokage's orders. He wanted the Uchiha destroyed because he felt we were getting too powerful to control. Sarutobi beleived him, thinking that the war hawk wouldn't lie about something, if the concequences of that lie would weaken Konoha. Luckily, or unluckily depending on your point of view, I was selected for the job of wiping out my own clan. I accepted, knowing I couldn't refuse a direct order from the hokage, and started heading to my clan compound in order to warn them of the Hokage's decision, so they could evacuate and go into hiding. Before I got there, I was approached by a man who claimed too be Madara Uchiha, who appeared in a sort of space time ninjutsu-

"Did he wear an orange mask with only one eyehole?" Nazo interrupted, greatly suprising Itachi who quickly nodded.

"Then he wasn't Madara. The same man planned and carried out the Kyuubi attack, and fought the Yondaime. I Investigated the matter when I read my cousin Kushina's last letter to Naruto. She had explained the incident in great detail, and even added that the Kyuubi himself told her that he wasn't Madara, and the fox could recognize that man's chakra anywhere"

"... As enlightening as that was, Nazo, please let me finish. That man, Obito you said, gave me an ulitmatum. Either follow through with the mission, or he would do it for me. I was devastated by the news, but reluctantly agreed to follow through out of fear. Afterwards I left that note for you, In order to ask you one simple question." a moment of silence "What should I do?" he continued with desperation clearly evident in his tone.

"Well Itachi, In order to answer your question, I must first explain something to you. Understand that by doing so, I am putting a great deal of trust in you, and I don't do that lightly. You must swear on your life never to repeat what you hear today to a single living soul. If you do, I may have a better solution for your situation."

"THANK KAMI!" Itachi exclaimed in releif "I was worried there for a minute that you wouldn't have a solution. I know I was right to consult with you, old friend. I would do anything for a better solution, and you know that, but I digress. I swear on my life that I will never reveal what is said here with another living soul"

"Well Itachi, I will be honest. I was planning on deserting Konoha soon, and hopefully destroy it eventually." after a suprised gasp from Itachi, he continued

"The night of the Kyuubi attack, I discovered a horrible truth about Konoha's history, at the behest of my mother's last words. 'Read from the faded black stain in the heart of the whirlpool's brain' was the message, which I deciphered to 'read from a hidden seal in the clan heads documents within the Uzumaki clan library'. After scowering the papers, I found a hidden seal in the diary of my uncle Ryoku, that held a perfect copy of Konoha's black book. One entry, highlighted in red, was a record written by one Hiruzen Sarutobi, detailing that Konoha had participated in Uzugakure's destruction, instead of helping them out, and then stole what is now known as Konoha's forbidden scroll from the resulting rubble"At this, Itachi stared wide eyed at Nazo, but said nothing and beckoned him to continue. "For years, I studied my clan scrolls, and eventually mastered fuuinjutsu to a level possibly above the yondaime hokage's own, utilizing my Uzumzki intuition, and my Nara intelligence, in preparaition for my revenge. A few months ago, I stole back the forbidden scroll, pinning the blame on Orochimaru, so that I could study the second most powerful seal ever created, after the one used to seal the Juubi originally, as it was recorded within. I am currently studying the seal, the shiki fuujin, so that I can eventually break the seal on the Yondaime's corpse and gain the yang half of the Kyuubi, and take the yin half from Naruto's seal without anybody knowing and without breaking the seal. I plan on doing this as soon as I can either figure out how to do that, which could take some time, or as soon as I find the shinigami mask, as I could use that to break the seals utilizing the shinigami's power that was used to make them. Unfortunatley, the whereabouts of the mask are unknown, because it wasn't in the Uzumaki temple where it was supposed to be, suggesting it was stolen. Once I successfully do either of those things, merging the Kyuubi's two halves into a seal I create on my person should be reletivley easy, as the seal would only need to be powerful enough to simply hold the fox's chakra in, and my own chakra will be able to do supress it's influence as it has successfully done before. If you're wondering why I plan on going through such trouble to obtain the Kyuubi, it's really just in order to thank the great beast for indirectly giving me near infinite chakra reserves, and fusing/activating my bloodlines. I am sure you are aware of that incident. On a side note, while extracting Kyuubi's yang half from the late Yondaime, I also plan on taking DNA and chakra samples from the first two hokages while I am there for further study. Anyway, I am sure you're asking yourself 'How does resealing the Kyuubi into another prision constitute as a thank you?' Well, I reasoned that simply releasing him would leave him vunerable to the masked man, and figured he would probably want in with my revenge plan. Addtionally, you are probably also wondering how I could extract the Kyuubi chakra from Naruto unnoticed, as he couldn't survive without the fox's chakra, and the death of a jinchuriki is hardly unnoticible. You see, In order for Naruto to survive the extraction, he would have to be left some of the fox chakra to survive on. So I only plan on removing the Kyuubi's consciousness and only _half_ of the chakra there, as theoretically the fox should be able to simply recover the other half himself, and Naruto would be able to survive with the remainder." a short pause here

"Anyway, Itachi, getting back to the subject of revenge, I plan on eventually destroying Iwa, Kiri and Kumo who ganged up on Uzugakure all those years ago as well as Konoha. Also, In case you were wondering where I stand on potential survivors, I do recognize that most of Konoha's clans strongly disagreed with the decision to betray Uzu, so I plan on relocating them, and any other ninja who were opposed to the decision to Suna, because they refused to take part in the betrayl, when I destroy Konoha for it's trechary. However, since the councils of the other villages voted unanimously to go forward with the attack on Uzu as far as I know, I will put my maximum effort forward to ensure that thier respective populations are completely wiped out."

"Well, Itachi, now that you know of my plan, are you in?" Nazo asked, after taking a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Hai, I'm in. In my mind, Konoha already deserved to burn for setting up my clan, but they now deserve worse, as this is not the first time they betrayed and attempted to destroy their allies. However, I fail to understand ho€w that plan would help save my clan."Itachi responded after a few moment's contemplation

"I have an idea for that. Remember when I said I was a seal master? I know of a seal developed for prisioner transport that can keep a person in a state of suspended animation indefinitly. I plan on sealing away the entire Uchiha clan, and simply unsealing them once my plans come into frutition. I can seal them all without them knowing what hapened even. Then, all you would have to do is claim that you sucessfully completed the mission, but you utilized the corpse destruction jutsu to keep others away from the sharingan, thereby explaining the lack of physical remains."

"That is just the kind of solution I was looking for, Nazo. Arigatou, old friend. Also, there is something I should tell you; I have been ordered by the hokage to infiltrate an orginization known as Akatsuki during my exile and report on them directly too him. They are on Konoha's radar because of lord Jiriya's spy network, and because they are made up of S ranked criminals, the Hokage feels they should be watched. Should I report to you first? if so, how?"

"Yes, I would appreciate the information. you can send them via a communication seal I'll give you. Also, since you are going to be in on _my_ plans, you should report to me before following through with _thier_ plans, understood?" Nazo explained, before he unsealed some sealing supplies and furiously started working on a communication seal.

"Hai, I understand" Itachi said simply with a nod, accepting the finished seal from Nazo

"All you have to do is write your messages on a scroll, place it on that seal and pulse your chakra. It also works to send other items to me if you find something interesting."

"Hai" Itachi simply responded, inwardly very impressed at Nazo's sealwork

"So, Itachi, when were you supposed to complete the mission?" Nazo casually asked.

"Right now" Itachi responded smoothly, the clock striking midnight right after his statement

"Then let's get to work. I'll be leaving early tomorow on a patrol mission, and I don't want to be up too late. Also, I plan on getting back at Danzo and his Root soon on the Uchiha's behalf, so if you hear something about them being damaged or destroted, that was probably me."

And with that, the two sneakily entered the Uchiha district, Itachi knocking people out and Nazo sealing them, until there were only three Uchiha left unsealed, Itachi, the masked bastard, and Itachi's little brother Sasuke.

"Should we seal him too?" Nazo asked, curious of Itachi's answer

"No. That would cause unneeded suspicion, as I pleaded with and even threatened the elders so sasuke could be left alive. If they thought I suddenly killed him, I am not sure of thier possible reaction"

"Very well. Good luck, Outoto (little brother)" Nazo said meaningfully, casually walking back towards the Nara compound.

"Thank you, Aniki (big brother)" softly replied a very shaken Itachi, as he shed a few tears at the proclimation, before stealthfully traveling towards the hokage tower to report his mission completed. He had always seen Nazo as an older brother, and was happy to be aknowledged as such.

Nobody noticed Nazo's soft smile at having heard Itachi's reply, as he walked lazily up into his room in the Nara compound that night.

The next morning, Nazo sealed up his supplies in preperation to leave for his mission. Then, the redhead prepared to raid ROOT headquarters, and Konoha hospital as a side job, by supressing his chakra signature, and activating his **Kage Yoroi,** willing it to reflect all light, rendering him invisible with the exeption of his eyes. He then used a simple genjutsu to hidefrom view. Now taking advantage of his armour's stealth features, Nazo headed off to the Hospital to steal Konoha's entire bloodline sample collection, sealing it all away into his Uzumaki tatoo. This side theft served two purposes, he would get blood to study, and be able to subtly frame Orochimaru as well for the what he was about to do to ROOT, because the snake was the only person on Konoha's radar who would be interested enough by the blood samples to steal them, and was also suspected to have had shady dealings with ROOT in the past. Nazo then left powerful illusions that would keep anybody from noticing that the samples were gone until he left, and very small traces of a snake's scent to connect the crime to Orochimaru further. Once he was done at the hospital, Nazo quickly got to work on ROOT. After locating the entrance to ROOT HQ, Nazo patiently waited for a Root anbu to open the door so he could follow them inside. Orochimaru was too subtle to leave signs of forced entry, so he would have to be too. Once inside, Nazo silently began pasting a quarter of a million enhanced remotley detonated explosive seals in the underground base with dissapearing ink to ensure they wouldn't be found before they went off. Since Nazo didn't know the full capabillities of ROOT shinobi or Danzo he figured mega overkill was the way to go to eliminate the possibility of survivors. After finishing there, he deactivated his armour and proceeded to calmly and casually go through his daily rounds, eventually signing out for his mission, a routine patrol mission to the iwa border. After Nazo finally reached the Iwa border he set off the explosives, and they were loud enough that he heard them go off, despite being over a hundred miles away at the time.

'If that's not overkill I don't know what is' Nazo thought to himself, before unpacking his supplies and going through all the files he had lifted from the ROOT base, specifically the ones pertaining to Orochimaru. He had a hunch that Orochimaru had been the one to steal the Shinigami's Mask from the temple; According to the reports he read about the examination of several of the snake's hidden labs throughout Konoha, they had recovered evidence that he hed been studying the **Edo Tensei**, a jutsu invented by the nidaime Hokage to revive the dead, and Nazo suspected that the death mask would help greatly in the jutsu's development. It wasn't much to work on, but it was his only current lead on the mask's whereabouts. Eventually, Nazo came to a startling discovery, apparently, according to the ROOT files, Orochimaru's main base was located about 5 miles from his current location.

"Might as well go see what the snake is up too. Who knows, maybe I could get him to help me with my revenge plan against Konoha." Nazo said to himself, before leaving an enhanced shadow clone behind to complete his patrol, and headed off towards the snake's nest.


End file.
